


Chrysalism

by eclipse447



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, DNF, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Monologue, Rain, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse447/pseuds/eclipse447
Summary: Clay isn't good at talking about his emotions. Feeling overwhelmed, he turns to the rain.Please read the tags before reading.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Once hidden behind a smile





	Chrysalism

Georges eyes open and a shiver runs down his spine. It’s still dark outside, so he closes his eyes again, unsure of the reason for his awakening. He rolls over, expecting to cuddle up to another, yet his arms fall empty. Now he’s awake. The rain outside is pummeling down heavily, giving no remorse to those attempting to sleep. Most would find it relaxing, but not George. All he wants to do is cuddle up to his boyfriend once more and doze off again. He sits up, placing a hand on the other side of the bed and retracting it at the cool sheets. George raises an eyebrow.  _ Where is he?  _ Reluctantly, the brunette flips back the covers and stands up, rubbing his eyes to be more awake. He turns on the light in the bedroom, seeing his Dream’s phone on the nightstand still, meaning he didn’t leave. George pulls a hoodie over his head and opens the bedroom door, checking each room as he walks down the hall. At the end of the hall, he notices the bathroom door closed. George sighs in relief, walking to the door and knocking.  _ Nothing.  _ He knocks once more.  _ Still nothing.  _ He pulls his hoodie sleeve over his hand and turns the cold door handle to the bathroom, opening it and finding the room empty. 

George checks the entire house twice more, panic slowly setting in with each passing moment. Now fully awake, the brunette was running around the house, calling out to his boyfriend at the top of his lungs. His palms are sweating, and he feels hot in his hoodie, the cold that was brought by the rain no longer bothering him. He checks his phone, then Dream’s phone, and finding nothing. Surely he wouldn’t have left without his phone. It was bucketing down outside, no one in they’re right mind would go in a storm like this. It would take an insane person to take that plunge. But, his boyfriend is insane.  _ Wait.  _ George makes a beeline down the hallway to the back door, throwing it open and almost tearing the door from its hinges. He steps out, eyes darting around the backyard as they slowly adjust to the dark, and nearly cries with relief. 

A silhouetted body was sitting in the rain, body shaking slightly from what he assumes to be the cold. He sighs, walking into the chilly rain and feeling it instantly soak his pyjamas. He shivers as the water engulfs him, drenching him within seconds. George wraps his arms around himself in a hopeless attempt to heat himself up. Water drips from his hair by the time he has met the figure. Clay sat with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His head tucked in his knees, looking slightly pathetic. George frowns, kneeling beside him on the wet grass, and wrapping his left arm around his boyfriend. The boy doesn’t flinch, continuing to shake and rock back and forth. George then rests his head on the blonde’s shoulder, listening to him take shaky breathes and sniffles. After a moment, George repositions himself in front of the cradled man, placing a finger underneath the youngers chin and lifting it to meet his gaze. Georges heart tears at the glazed, puffy and red eyes staring back at him. Clay sniffs, moving his arm to wipe his nose and under his eyes, a futile attempt to compose himself. He hates letting George see him like this. Clay was an eccedentsiast, a rock for George. He never wanted George to worry about him. But here they are, George staring at Clay with a soft and worried expression, tearing Clay apart piece by piece. He felt guilty. He reaches up and cups Georges chin, looking directly into his concerned gaze.

"Go back inside, you need some sleep," Dream pleads with a soft smile. George grabs the hand on his chin and moves it back to Clay's knees, resting his hand on top of the blonde's.

"Why are you outside?" Georges's voice was smooth and slightly unsure. Dreams smile faulters, but not enough for his boyfriend to notice. 

"It's nice, I couldn’t hear the rain as well from inside" Dream puts it, stretching his hand out to the pouring rain as though to prove his point. 

George moves his hand from Dream's, sitting down beside him once more and wrapping his arms around the taller. Dream felt like he was pitying him, and he hated it. He sighs loudly, rolling back onto the flooded grass with a splat and taking George down with him. He wraps his arms around the brunette, cuddling with him in the downpour. George nuzzles his head into the crook of Dreams neck.

"It's cold," He whispers, voice filled with sleep.

"Go back to bed, Georgie," his voice is deep a raspy. Dream brings a hand to George's hair, pushing it out of his eyes. 

"No, you're upset, and I don't want you to be," Clay's heart sunk a little more.

"I'm okay; you don't need to worry about me," at this, George sits up and looks at Dream with an expression that read  _ are you serious?  _ Clay props himself up on his elbows.

"Clay, no I'm serious, are you okay?" He cups Dream's cheek and looks him directly in the eyes. "What happened?"

Dream can't handle it anymore. He sits up and lets the tears fall, hidden by the rain. They go almost unnoticed until he breaks completely, a loud sob escaping as he collapses in on himself. George sits wide-eyed for a moment, completely in shock. Dream has never been like this in front of him. He snaps out of it, immediately wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Shhhh it's okay," he whispers directly into Dreams ear, voice filled with adoration. "and it's okay to cry,"

"No, it's not. This is so dumb, and I'm so dumb," Dream replies, swallowing and looking at the sky. 

They both stay quiet for a moment, listening to the rain pelt down on them. Nothing matters in this moment, it’s just them and the rain.

“Clay you’re not dumb,” Dream tries to speak but George continues. “We are in a relationship; you don’t always have to be strong for me. You’re allowed to hurt and be vulnerable in front of me. I know what you’re thinking; it doesn’t make you weak. In fact, I think it makes you stronger. Showing your emotions is hard Dream, but it’s not a bad thing. You don’t need to protect me.” 

Dream closes his mouth, taking a deep breath but getting interrupted by a hiccup. He refuses to make eye contact with his boyfriend, just trying to take in what he said. He wipes at his eyes, tears instantly being replaced by droplets of rain.

“You may not believe me, but it’s okay to cry. I don’t see you any different. Now talk to me, and I’ll listen.” Dream nods slowly, taking in a deep breath.

“Promise you won’t judge me?”

“I promise,” Clay scans Georges face for any sign he was lying. When he saw none, he breaks eye contact. Instead, staring up at the dark grey clouds spewing rain out upon them.

"I feel like no matter what I do, it'll never be enough for you. You're literally perfect in every way, and I can't keep up. I don't understand how you say you love me and mean it. I feel like nothing compared to you. No matter how much I've tried to convince myself otherwise, my brain doesn't let me believe it." He takes a deep breath, eyes staying trained on the sky. "When we were in bed, I looked at you and broke. I don't deserve you. Or, I dont deserve anything I have. I'm not the person my fans think I am, and I constantly have to live up to that expectation without disappointing them. However I always feel like a disappointment no matter what I do. It all sounds so stupid, but I can't help the way I think. I just hate myself so much, and I don't understand why you haven't left me yet. It's embarrassing to me."

George just nods and tightens his arms around his boyfriend. Weirdly, Clay feels better, like the weight of anxiety and insecurity has lifted, even if only a little.

“I love you for you, Clay. You’re already enough, and I’m dating you because I love you so much—more than I could ever describe. You are perfect to me, even if you’re not perfect to you. You’ve never once disappointed me, and you never will.” Clay scrunches his eyes closed as more tears begin to fall. George reaches over and pushes some of his wet hair out of his face.

“Dream, look at me,” he opens his eyes, tears falling when he does. “You are amazing. You are beautiful, and you are the best person I know. I love you.”   
  


"You don't need me,"

"You control me Dream, and I'd do anything for you," George whispers, causing Dream’s heart to melt.

Dream can't answer, another sob breaking the surface and making its presence known to the world. The pain he's been hiding for so long finally out in the open. Tears mix with rain droplets and intertwine. George climbs onto his lap, kneeling with his legs around Dream's and wrapping his arms around the taller. He buries his face into his wet shirt and Clay returns the embrace. George pulls back, cupping Dreams face in both hands and squishing. Clay laughs and pushes his hands away, George joining in the laugh. The smaller leans forward, placing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Wanna go inside?" George asks gently.

"No," Clay replies, grabbing Georges face and pulling him in. Their lips collide, and nothing else matters. The rain becomes white noise and time stops. They move in sync for what feels like forever but was only a few seconds. The kiss was full of love and passion, and the unspoken words between them now understood. The pain that Dream tried to take on alone was now theirs to share. They both felt a sense of rubatosis as their bodies connected. George pulls away and rests his forehead against the younger's, eyes closed and just breathing. 

"What about now?" George says with a smile, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah, okay," George gets of Dream, helping him up. Dream rests his arm over Georges's shoulder as they walk to the back door. Water drips off the end on Clay's fingers, and at this moment, his heart swells. He looks at George whos eyelids are drooping with sleep and smiles. He still doesn't think he deserves George, but he's grateful he does. 

  
  


They make their way up the steps and through the back door, Dream shutting it quietly as George makes a beeline for the bathroom, full of giggles. Dream isn't far behind, tackling his boyfriend in a hug once he catches him. After some struggle, they change into dry clothes, George squealing as Dream shakes the water from his hair like a dog. Dream looks at the smaller man and feels content, not realising the glances George keeps stealing at the blonde. He was perfect to George. Every freckle on his face, every strand of hair and drop of personality made George fall for the younger more. It hurt to know he didn't think the same. Despite the previous sombre atmosphere, their moods were lifted. Hair wet and clothes dry, they climb back into bed, rain coming down even heavier than before.

George snuggles up into Dream's side, intertwining their legs together. George lays still, listening to the consistent heartbeat of his boyfriend, lulling him to sleep. Clay feels content at this moment, unable to hold back a smile. He wraps his arms around the older. Soon enough, soft snores are emitting from George and Dream buries his face in the shorters half-dry hair, breathing in his shampoo. Not feeling tired, he allows himself to listen to the rain and relax. He doesn't deserve this, but he will never complain again. He would give up everything to live like this forever. To have the man who meant the most to him by his side, mouth slightly agape and hair messy, it meant the world. He doesn't deserve this, but he has it. And he couldn't be happier about it.

"I love you," he whispers to George.

He was sure he could feel the other hold him tighter.


End file.
